cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Arkansas
= Geography = Arkansas has a mix of mountains, valleys, thick forests, and fertile plains. On the western border is the Mississippi River. In the northwest is the Ozark Plateau and in the south is the Ouachita Mountains. The south and eastern parts of the nation are called the lowlands. Arkansas' highest point is Mount Magazine, at 2,753 feet high, in the Ouachita Mountains. The lowlands of Arkansas are made up of the Delta and Grand Prairie. Both these regions are very fertile agricultural lands. Arkansas is also home to many caves, such as the Blanchard Springs Caverns. The nation's climate is generally humid subtropical. It is close enough to the Gulf of Mexico that the weather is influenced by the gulf. The summers are usually very hot and humid, while the winters are mild and dry. = History = The Republic of Arkansas was founded on February 10, 2008 by Mike Huckabee, who also became President. The nation was quickly growing and it joined The German Empire on February 11. The next day, Arkansas was attacked by surprise and faced a massive loss. Civil War The Civil War began when a small rogue nation, Fazioa SR, attacked Arkansas and launched many attacks on the small peaceful old nation. Unfortunately for Fazioa SR, Arkansas received a large amount of aid following the attack and was able to strike back, along with allies, a put Fazioa SR into anarchy. Besides Arkansas, Sudovia and Royal Russia fought against Fazioa, though Sudovia withdrew troops from the war on February 14. Current casualties in the war for Arkansas is 40,000. = Government & Politics = The Republic of Arkansas is a federal republic made up of an executive, legislative, and judicial branch. The executive branch is led by the President, the legislative branch is led by the Congress, the judicial branch is led by the Supreme Court. Arkansas Congress The Arkansas Congress is located in the capital of Texarkana. The current membership is the 1st Congress, which is a Republican majority. Party Representation House of Representatives The current house seats are as follows: Total - 150 * Republican Party - 98 Seats * Democratic Party - 52 Seats Senate The current senate seats are as follows: Total - 300 * Republican Party - 261 Seats * Democratic Party - 39 Seats Military Arkansas' main military force is its Army which contains a Major amount of soldiers and A lot of tanks. Currently the military holds A major Air Force, and the nation due to lack of a major port, though it has A Navy. = Economy = The Republic of Arkansas is a very small nation and its economy is still in the process of growing. The nation's main exports are iron, from the mountainous regions, and fish, from the Mississippi River. The nation does have other products it produces, such as wheat, corn, and various other agricultural items. At times the nation also can find diamonds in some of its mountain areas. = Demographics = Ethnicity The majority of Arkansas is white, at 82.7%. Blacks make up 16.0% of the population. Other minorities are the American Natives (1.4%), Asians (0.9%), and Pacific Islanders (0.1%). Language The official language of Arkansas is Latin, though 34.4% of the population speak English at home. 76.6% of the population always speaks Latin. There is also a very small percentage of people who speak German, French, or Vietnamese at home. Religion Since it is apart of the Bible Belt, the nation holds a large Protestant population. Of the Protestant denominations, 39% are Baptist, 9% are Methodist, 6% are Pentecostal, 6% are the Church of Christ, 3% are the Assemblies of God, and 15% are apart of smaller denominations. Other than the Protestants, the nation is 7% Roman Catholic, <1% Orthodox Christian, and <1% with various smaller Christian denominations. The nation also have <1% of non-Christian religions. Public Holidays Schools/Businesses Closed * January 1 New Years' Day * January 19 Confederate Memorial Day * January 19 Robert E. Lee Day * February 10 Independence Day * February 18 Washington's Day * March 21 Good Friday * March 23 Easter Sunday * March 24 Easter Monday * May 30 Memorial Day * July 4 American Remembrance Day * August 24 President's Day * September 1 Labor Day * September 11 Patriot Day * October 13 Columbus Day * November 11 Veterans' Day * November 27 Thanksgiving Day * December 24 Christmas Eve * December 25 Christmas Day * December 31 New Years' Eve Other Holidays Schools/Businesses Remain in Function or Closed Early * February 14 Valentine's Day * February 27 Kaiser Day * March 17 St. Patrick's Day * April 1 April Fool's Day * May 11 Mother's Day * June 14 Flag Day * June 15 Father's Day * June 18 Imperial Day * September 7 Grandparent's Day * October 31 Halloween * November 28 Black Friday Category:Republic of ArkansasCategory:Nations of North America Category:http//arkansasrepublic.webs.com